Nobody Said It Was Easy
by kurbastianfanfics
Summary: A veces la vida no es justa. Pero el amor lo puede todo. Tu vida puede cambiar con tan solo un tropiezo, con solo una mirada, en solo un segundo... Nadie Dijo Que Sería Fácil, Kurt y Sebastian demuestran que a veces la vida es mas injusta de lo que debería y sacan a delante su amor.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

¿Se han puesto a pensar alguna vez que la vida no vale nada? ¿Han llorado hasta quedarse dormidos? ¿Han intentado terminar su vida? Hay muchas preguntas a las que yo les tengo respuesta, SI, la vida es miserable sin amor, sin cariño, solo vez desprecio y maldad en el mundo, pero que pasaría y si en algún momento de tu vida esas maldades y esa forma tan errónea de ver las cosas se van y solo queda una historia por contar.

Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes muy distintos pero a la vez tan iguales, no es la típica historia de amor, de la chica linda y el chico guapo, NO, esta es la historia de dos muchachos que encontraron el amor cuando menos lo esperaban, cuando menos lo pensaban, cuando sus vidas eran miserables y creyeron que ya no había salida.

Les presento a los protagonistas: Kurt Hummel, chico homosexual de 17 años, muy callado, muy reservado, mas sin embargo esta fuera del closet lo que le ha costado muchas idas al hospital y hematomas por todo su cuerpo, vive con su padre, bueno si vivir lo ponemos como verlo una vez al mes cuando viene a pagar las cuentas del banco, no tiene muchos amigos realmente su único amigo es su vecino que es 4 años menor que el, Sebastian Smythe , 17 años, mariscal de campo, popular, alto, guapo, ¿Heterosexual? amm no lo creo, él es el chico en el closet, nadie lo sabe, parece que la escuela está a sus pies verdad?, pues déjenme decirles algo en su casa todo es un horror, su padre es un borracho, machista, controlador, estúpido, cerrado de cabeza, su madre una persona dulce pero cobarde y sus hermanos están en diferentes ciudades.

Nadie Dijo Que Seria Fácil...

* * *

4 de febrero de 2011.

Kurt caminaba hacia su escuela como de costumbre, su cabeza gacha y esperando no ser captado por nadie, tiene un miedo irracional a cruzar calles, cuando se encuentra en la puerta trasera de la escuela dos tipos del equipo de futbool lo empujan contra la pared, él no se queja, simplemente espera a que se alejen, Por lo menos no fue un slushie, suspira, se pasa la mano por el rostro y se levanta.

Sebastian espera a sus amigos en la esquina de su casa, los chicos tienen un carro, caro y muy sofisticado, ¿que se podía esperar de los populares?, llegan a la escuela, sus sonrisas de superioridad, al caminar por los pasillos, la intimidación hacia sus compañeros fulminándolos con la mirada.

Era la rutina, hasta que sonó la campana de salida, Sebastian tenía que hacer una investigación extensa sobre un tema y estaba caminando con unos libros por uno de los pasillos, mientras que en el pasillo principal Kurt corría para no ser asechado por los matones de la escuela y Bam!

-¡OYE! ¿QUE TE PASA? FIJATE POR DONDE ca...- Sebastian se congeló, unos ojos ¿azules? ¿Verdes?, acuosos lo miraban, un pecho subía y bajaba y una cara de ensueño reflejaba mil soles.

-Lo siento- Murmuro Kurt muy despacio, agachándose a recoger los libros que se le habían caído a Sebastian.

-Umm, está bien- agachándose a recoger los libros el también- ¿Tu estas bien?, parecías estar huyendo de alguien.-le dijo con los libros en las manos y parándose nuevamente.

-Sí, yo solo... debo irme- mirando el suelo como si fuera lo único que pudiera ver. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

¿Podrían creerlo? Dos años en esa institución y nunca lo había visto, Sebastian nunca había visto a Kurt, pero ahora que lo había visto, que había accidentalmente tropezado con él, algo cambio, algo vio en su mirada, ¿verde-azulada?, que lo impacto, que lo sacudió literalmente.

Tardó unos 2 minutos en dejar de mirar por donde el chico se había alejado, para volver a la realidad, suspiro por lo bajo y se dirigió a la biblioteca.


	2. Búsqueda, encuentro, decepción

Capítulo 1: Búsqueda, Encuentro, Decepción.

2 Semanas de separarse del grupo de los populares por un rato y recorrer la escuela en busca de esos ojos, de esa mirada, de esa cara y no encontrar nada, es como si hubiese sido un espejismo que duró solo un momento, como una fantasía, que su cerebro le había jugado una mala pasada, pero hubo un momento en el que se preguntó ¿porque busco a este chico? ¿Porque mi interés en el? ¿Porque no puedo dejar de recorrer los pasillos con la mirada esperando que el este ahí? Era raro, Sebastian Smythe era popular y las chicas lo perseguían a montón, pero solo el simple hecho de pensar que vio a un muchacho y que su estómago dio un giro, no le gustaba, su mente no paraba de hacerse preguntas, de retraerse a sí mismo, a no querer aceptar esto, él lo sabía desde los 10 años, él sabía que era diferente, él sabía que le gustan los hombres, pero creció en ese espacio de machismo y de cobardía, ¿cómo se supone que enfrentaría sus sentimientos?.

19 de febrero de 2011.

Dejo de buscarlo, Sebastian dejo de buscarlo, de analizar cada rincón para ver si él estaba ahí, iba con los atletas, hacía las cosas que tenía que hacer, estudiar, salir con sus amigos, aguantar insultos y golpes en su casa..., simplemente se dejó llevar de nuevo como si nunca hubiera tropezado con aquel chico que le robo un suspiro y varios pensamientos.

23 de febrero de 2011.

Sebastian estaba en su casillero revisando sus cosas, era tarde y todos se habían ido, bueno casi todos, AHÍ, Ahí estaba de nuevo el chico que choco con él hace diecinueve días, dando la vuelta en el pasillo en el que él estaba, la cabeza gacha y unos auriculares en sus oídos, Sebastian tomo su cuaderno y se encaminó frente a él, chocando ¿Intencionalmente? con él, Kurt se sobresaltó y su respiración por un momento fue errática, hasta que se destapó los oídos al ver que el chico, ¿De nuevo ese chico?, estaba hablando.

-Lo siento, ¿decías algo?- Dijo, su voz baja y evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual.

-Te preguntaba ¿Si es un hábito tuyo chocar con las personas en espacios solitarios?- dijo con una sonrisa, (Kurt le sonrió un poco) y un aire juguetón- Soy Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe- concluyó estirando la mano.

Kurt miro su mano y de nuevo su sonrisa, tomo su morral con una mano y con la otro tomo la de Sebastian -Kurt Hummel y de echo creo que esta vez no fui yo quien choco contigo- dijo con su voz un poco más fuerte, (de repente un poco mas ¿alegre?).

-Amm creo que te debo una disculpa, que tal si te invito un café para estar a mano- dijo con su voz un poco ¿nerviosa? y en su mente solo se escuchaba ¿de verdad? ¿Llevas unas cuantas palabras intercambiadas con él y los estas invitando a salir?

Kurt definitivamente no se esperaba eso, que no le gustara el futbool no significaba que no supiera quien era Sebastian, mariscal de campo, Un Jugador De Futbool, nunca lo había visto burlándose de él o mucho menos que lo haiga atacado como los otros jugadores pero eso no significaba que esto no le alarmara, mientras pensaba todo eso su expresión sin nombre en su rostro se hacía visible y sus ojos se perdieron en la chaqueta solo ve cuando lo agreden.

Así que sacudió su cabeza y respondió muy bajo, susurrando, mirando el suelo - No puedo, tengo que irme- encaminándose en el pasillo.

Sebastian se petrificó, ¿que había sido eso? pasar de una media sonrisa a una cara de miedo, ¿qué pasaba con ese chico? ¿Qué pasaba con Kurt? tal vez se hizo muchas esperanzas, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no se hubiera dado cuenta que él estaba ahí, ojala pudiera sacarse esos ojos ¿Grises? de su mente, ojala pudiera luchar con el instinto de que definitivamente le atrae Kurt.


	3. Slushie

Lectores, tengo que decirles algo, tuve un error este día, bastante grande, bueno no tanto pero me sentí una tonta, publique el capitulo 'Miradas' en lugar de este que esta a continuación, fue totalmente mi culpa, pero en compensación no borraré el capítulo 'Miradas' simplemente lo publicaré después de este, siento si leyeron el capítulo 3 y se confundieron, sin mas que decir, Espero Disfruten La Lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Slushie.

Kurt llego a su casa cansado, se quitó los zapatos y la camisa, solo quedándose con la camisa de fondo, fue a ver que había en el refrigerador, cuando sonó el timbre de su casa y sin mucha prisa se encaminó a abrir, lo que encontró fue un chico rubio (mas rubio que el) parado en el marco de la puerta.

-¡KEVIN! VOLVISTE- dijo casi gritando, lo tomo del brazo atrayéndolo y abrazándolo.

-¿Creíste que el campamento duraría para siempre?- dijo el chico con una voz fina.

-Te extrañe mucho- dijo Kurt dejando de abrazar al chico.

-Igual yo, fueron unas largas 5 semanas- hizo una pausa para observar detalladamente a Kurt antes de poner cara de interrogatorio y decir -Algo paso, lo puedo sentir-.

Kurt no se asombró de eso, llevaba mucho de conocer a Kevin y sabía que el captaba vibraciones o lo que sea que sabe cuándo algo pasa.

Kurt soltó un largo suspiro antes de ir a sentarse en el sofá y hacerle una seña al chico para que sentara a un lado de él.

- Hace unas 2 semanas, tropecé con el mariscal de campo de mi escuela, le tire sus libros por accidente, pero no se enojó, bueno en concreto eso fue todo, pero hoy... hoy me lo encontré otra vez y esta él fue el que tropezó conmigo- bajo su vista al suelo, empezó a hablar despacio y comenzaba a ruborizarse - y me invitó un café-.

Al chico rubio (Al más rubio) pareciera que le había dado un calambre porque le salto encima gritándole -¡¿Y QUE LE DIJISTE?! ¡LE DIJISTE QUE SI VERDAD!-.

Kurt se lo quitó de encima y comenzó a hablar de nuevo un poco más alto esta vez -No, Le dije que me tenía que ir- El chico rubio abrió los ojos como platos y una cara de confusión se tornó en su rostro - como te dije es el mariscal de campo, juega futbool y aunque nunca me haya pegado o se haya burlado de mi eso no dice que no pueda ser una trampa, que me lleve a un lugar oscuro y que me puedan hacer daño- concluyó Kurt con los ojos acuosos.

-Kurt, yo sé por lo que has pasado, he curado tus heridas, he tratado de ayudarte, pero nunca lo sabrás si nunca lo intentas, la vida, ¡sí! te ha tratado mal pero ¿qué te dice que ese chico no tiene buenas intenciones? ¿Qué te dice que no le puedas gustar a una persona...?-

Kurt lo corto de inmediato -Kevin te estas adelantando, como le puedo gustar a alguien que simplemente ha cruzado palabra conmigo, además si tú lo conocieras, él es el más popular, él está en lo alto y yo soy lo más bajo de esa escuela, él se junta con las personas que me golpean, que me torturan todos los días, yo simplemente no puedo confiar, yo simplemente no tengo que volver a cruzar palabra con el-.

Kevin lo miro con tristeza antes de sacudir la cabeza y decir- Bueno, como quieras ¿quieres oír de cómo me fue en el campamento?-.

-Claro- dijo Kurt en un susurro y mirando a su amigo con cariño.

A la mañana siguiente LA RUTINA, Kurt hacerse el invisible y Sebastian destacar hasta cuándo va caminando, a Sebastian le funciona bien la rutina, mas no tanto a Kurt quien recibió un slushie en el rostro, le quemaba los ojos, gracias a dios estaba cerca del baño, abrió el grifo y empezó a sacarse el slushie del rostro, oyó la puerta de un cubículo abrirse pero no miró quien era hasta que una voz a su lado lo desconcertó.

-KURT, Oh Dios, ¿Que te pasó?- dijo Sebastian con cara de preocupación.

Kurt no respondió solo seguía y seguía echándose agua para quitar el slushie, cerro el grifo y tallándose los ojos se dio la vuelta sosteniéndose sobre el lavamanos, oyó como Sebastian tomaba papel.

-Déjame ayudarte- Kurt todavía tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sintió el papel rozar su piel, Sebastian lo limpio meticulosamente como si de porcelana se tratase, mantuvo el papel en la parte baja de la barbilla cuando Kurt abrió poco a poco sus ojos, estaban rojos pero eso solo hacía que el ¿Verde? de sus pupilas se notase más fuerte, que su mirada tuviera más poder.

Así que así paso, Kurt y Sebastian se encontraban en la orilla del lavamanos, mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Kurt se dio cuenta de lo que estaba logrando en el ese chico, solo bajo su mirada, movió su cabeza y dijo - Me voy- tomando su morral y saliendo rápidamente.

Sebastian se quedó mirando a la nada y apretando el puño en donde se encontraba el papel con el que había limpiado a Kurt.


	4. Miradas

Lo Prometido Es Deuda, Chicos el capítulo 3 Miradas, es uno de los mas largos con mas de 1 500 palabras, (créanme, mas delante serán mucho mas largos) Gracias por leer mi Fic (y soportar el malentendido que hubo en el capítulo anterior), sin nada mas, Que Disfruten La Lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Miradas.

Kurt se encontraba en su habitación, solo en su cuarto, solo en su casa, solo en el mundo... su padre era un buen padre pero muy ocupado, su madre había muerto hace 7 años y escuchar los consejos de un chico de 13 era como para tener una vida infernal, mas sin embargo él estaba recostado sobre su cama pensando en lo que había pasado en el baño de su escuela, ese chico Sebastian Smythe, tenía algo en la forma en que lo miro, en la forma en la que seco su rostro, que no podía estar tranquilo, que no podía conciliar el sueño, Kurt solo quería volver a la escuela y que nadie notara que está ahí, quería ser invisible de nuevo, simplemente ir, hacer lo que tiene que hacer y graduarse para salir de ese maldito pueblo.

Cerró sus ojos y ahí estaban de nuevo un par de ojos verdes con color miel, mirándolo como si fuera especial, como nunca nadie lo ha mirado, mordió su labio y se levantó de la cama, no era tan tarde así que llamo al que creía era su mejor opción en ese momento, Kevin.

Dos tasas de chocolate en la mesa de centro y dos chicos conversando en un sofá un buen título para una película, bueno ahí estaban y Kurt no sabía cómo decir esto.

-Quieres salir con el mariscal de campo ¿ha?- Kevin dijo antes de que Kurt pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?, hay veces en las que creo que eres un brujo o algo parecido- dijo Kurt algo divertido.

-Como sea, ¿Qué sucedió?- le dijo el chico rubio.

-Sentí una conexión-dijo casi inaudible.

-¿Qué clase de conexión?- Pregunto el menor.

-Miradas, como nunca antes las había sentido antes- susurro muy sonrojado ¿porque se sonrojaba?

-Kurt, Kurt- Repitió hasta que el castaño puso la mirada en el chico -Quiero ayudarte, haremos algo, acepta la salida al café- Kurt hizo ademan de interrumpirlo pero el menor le tapó la boca -Déjame hablar, la aceptas y mi tío y yo los seguiremos a donde vallan, si las cosas se tornan complicadas mi tío, ya sabes el boxeador entrara en acción, no te preocupes por tu seguridad, como te dije y te lo seguiré diciendo, nunca lo sabrás si nunca lo intentas-.

Kurt suspiro resignado, no teniendo idea de cómo iba a hacer esto.

25 de febrero de 2011.

Kurt no iba a hacer esto, toda su vida tratando de ser lo menos notable del mundo y ahora ¿habla con un chico?, lo sé, se oye ridículo, pero para una persona con un pensamiento así no lo es.

Primer descanso, Kurt lo ubica fácilmente, le tiemblan las manos de nada más ver con quienes se encuentra, chicos que te puede señalar cicatrices y moretones con sus firmas en ellos, ni de chiste se acercaba a él con ellos ahí.

Segundo descanso, va al comedor y no está ahí, va a la cancha y no está ahí, al baño tampoco está, las oficinas tampoco, hasta que entra a la biblioteca y si, lo ve en el ángulo perfecto para hacer esto, está solo, callado y muy lindo como siempre, Esperen ¿El acaba de pensar eso?

Se frota las manos contra el jean, toma aire y se dirige hacia donde Sebastian esta.

-Hola- Dice Kurt tímidamente.

Sebastian voltea a verlo y otra vez esa mirada, resplandeciente que podría alumbrar un agujero oscuro, sonríe al verlo.

-Hola Kurt, ¿Ya estas mejor?- dice con verdadero interés y ¡Dios! su sonrisa.

-Haaa si, solo fue un slushie, mmhh, me preguntaba si ¿todavía está en pie lo de disculparte con un café, por haber tropezado conmigo?- dijo demasiado bajo, y eso que estaban una biblioteca eso ya es decir mucho.

Sebastian parecía la persona que acaba de ganar la lotería, sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no apartando la mirada de ese hermoso rostro, Esperen ¿el había pensado eso?

- Claro que sí, ¿te parece a las 4 en Lima Bean?- Dijo lo más feliz del mundo, un pedazo de su cuaderno y escribiendo su número.

-Sí, entonces nos vemos ahí- Dijo Kurt bastante rojo debo decir.

-Nos vemos- Dijo Sebastian, siguiendo con la mirada a Kurt hasta que estuvo fuera de la biblioteca.

Casi le da un colapso nervioso, ¿de dónde demonios vino eso? ¿Cómo diablos había logrado una cita con el mariscal de campo?, sus pensamientos fueron estampados contra los casilleros al igual que su cuerpo, cayendo al piso, como si nadie hubiera visto nada, se levantó y fue a esconderse hasta su siguiente clase.

Kurt salía de Mckinley, tomo su teléfono y marco.

-Kevin, a las cuatro en lima Bean- Dijo casi como un detective cuando tiene un sospechoso, cortando en cuando oyó el -ok- de Kevin.

Tenía dos horas, dos horas para comer, bañarse, cambiarse, peinarse y caminar ocho cuadras que lo separaban de Lima Bean.

Su mente le suplicaba que le dejara hacer las preguntas ¿porque te importa tanto verte bien? ¿Porque quieres llegar puntual? ¿porque lo estás haciendo la gran cosa?, pero no la dejo, simplemente se mantuvo concentrado en la canción en el reproductor de música, ya fuera de su casa las ocho cuadras se le hicieron eternas, llego 10 minutos antes y aprovecho para llamar a Kevin.

-Estoy afuera de Lima Bean, ¿dónde demonios están tu tío y tú?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Tranquilo, estoy en el carro negro de la acera de enfrente, no pasará nada malo, sé tú mismo y suerte- Dijo Kevin con aire alentador.

-Gracias Kevin, por todo- Le dijo antes de cortar y guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo.

Miraba para todos lados esperando, las cuatro de la tarde con cinco minutos y de repente ahí estaba Sebastian caminando hacia él, enfocado en él, su mirada, su ropa, como la porta, la forma en la que camina, Dios a Kurt le sudan las manos.

Llego hasta él y saludo con un amistoso - Hola-.

Kurt simplemente no podía creerlo, pero forzó a su cerebro responder -Hola Sebastian-.

Sebastian sonrió, mirándolo y dijo - Bueno, que te parece si entramos-.

Kurt solo miro hasta el carro negro de enfrente, suspiro y asintió, Sebastian abrió la puerta para que entre Kurt primero, todo un caballero.

Ya dentro de lima Bean se olía el grano de café, el dulce y lo amargo, Kurt y Sebastian tomaron sus pedidos, pero al pagar...

-Son $5 dólares con 95- dijo la cajera, Kurt hizo ademan de sacar dinero Sebastian lo miro confundido y le dijo.

-Hey, ¿no recuerdas? yo te debo un café, así que guarda eso- Sebastian al decir rozo la mano en la Kurt tenía el dinero y SI, se sintió una descarga eléctrica, como fuegos artificiales, solo un pequeño rose de dedos solo eso necesito para ver directamente a los ojos de Sebastian y perderse de nuevo como en el baño la otra vez, perderse en esa mirada intensa y clara como el agua.

Un garraspo los sacó de trance, calculo que estuvieron mirándose unos 30 segundos, así que en cuanto Kurt despego su mirada se sonrojo y se dirigió a el área de los dulces, con su expresión confusa y tratando de convencer a su cerebro de todo lo malo, que podría ser una trampa, que podría ser una broma, hasta podría ser una apuesta de sus amigos a Sebastian.

No culpen a Kurt él es pesimista de nacimiento.

Sebastian se acercó a él y le preguntó-¿Dónde quieres sentarte?- con una sonrisa cariñosa y tratando de ver el rostro de Kurt, que le era imposible estando Kurt agachado.

Kurt suspiro bajo y alzo la cabeza, sin que sus ojos vieran a Sebastian dijo con un encogimiento de hombros -Donde sea- Sebastian lo guió a la parte de atrás, donde estaban los sillones y los ventanales, se sentaron en sillones distintos.

Después de unos minutos Sebastian empezó a hablar -Así que... ¿Eres nuevo en la escuela?, antes de que tropezaras conmigo no te había visto nunca- Dijo Sebastian mirándolo, nunca desviando su mirada de Kurt.

"Hago Bien Mi Trabajo" pensó Kurt, mas su respuesta fue otra -Llevo desde primer año en Mckinley- tratando de mantener la mirada en un solo lugar.

Sebastian se froto las manos y abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar, entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas él nunca se había percatado de Kurt en dos años.

El silencio se hizo mucho así que Sebastian dijo -Wow debo de ser la persona más ocupada de la escuela-.

-No, tu eres la persona más popular de la escuela por eso es que nunca me habías visto- Dijo rápidamente Kurt, sin pensar, solo sus palabras salieron y mirando el suelo.

- Eso no es cierto, no tiene nada que ver que yo sea "popular" con que no te haya visto antes, además los tontos estatus de la escuela son para ignorantes- Dando se cuenta de lo que había dicho corrigió -Amm no creo que tú seas un ignorante, no es eso, es solo que me parece una ridiculez la forma en la que los chicos ven la escuela, no se pueden hablar los chicos de las patinetas y los estudiosos, es como si cada grupo tuviera su mundo y no les importará lo que pasa a su alrededor- Sebastian dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano, y lo decía en un tono serio.

Kurt se perdió en su rostro, no podía ser cierto que Sebastian estuviera diciéndole eso, se supone que Sebastian debe de pensar que el mundo está a sus pies así funciona esto -Wow nunca lo había pensado así llevo toda mi vida escondiéndome por que debo seguir un estatus, y nunca se me había ocurrido pensar de esa manera- se le escapó de su boca muy despacio, pero Sebastian lo escucho.

-¿Seguir un estatus? ¿Por eso es que nunca te había visto?- dijo mirando de otra manera a Kurt como si este fuera una criatura mágica o algo parecido.

-Sí, yo no- Soltó un suspiro -Yo no convivo con la gente de la escuela ok, nunca me habías visto porque yo no salgo en los descansos, yo no voy a la cafetería, yo simplemente, no dejo que nadie me vea- concluyo mirando la pared detrás de Sebastian.

-Te escondes- era una afirmación por parte de Sebastian.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa platica? era la primera vez que tenían una conversación y era esto saber lo cobarde que es Kurt, lo miedoso que es, pero algo no sabía Sebastian, Kurt estaba seguro que Sebastian no sabía que los matones lo acosaban cada vez que lo veían, Tal vez si lo supiera no pensara que Kurt es un cobarde.

-Creo que sería mejor cambiar de tema- Dijo Kurt mirándolo, al fin mirándolo y eso logro que Sebastian sonriera.

-Sí, mejor cuéntame...-

La plática fluyo menos rígida después, una hora sentados conversando fue suficiente para Kurt para darse cuenta que Sebastian no es como los demás chicos, algo había en él, en su Mirada, que lo hacía sentir ¿Seguro?

Así que salieron del establecimiento, Sebastian lucía un poco ¿Nervioso?, se despidieron con un simple -Adiós-, Sebastian siguió a Kurt con la mirada, este estaba cruzando la calle, cuando estuvo en la acera de enfrente Sebastian grito.

-Kurt, espera- Kurt dio media vuelta -¿Te gustaría ir a comer un helado el sábado?- Grito Sebastian con una media sonrisa.

Kurt por primera vez sonrió genuinamente y grito de vuelta -Me encantaría-.


	5. Rescate

**Guys:)**

**Hola, aquí esta el capítulo cuatro y les tengo una buena noticia, EL CAPÍTULO 5 SERÁ PUBLICADO EL VIERNES! y como Spoiler le tengo el nombre del cap 5, su nombre es... BESO. También les paso mi Facebook, para que me agreguen y yo gustosa los aceptaré . . Gracias a todos por el apoyo, los reviews, follows. Gracias. Sin nada mas, Disfruten La Lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Rescate.

La televisión estaba encendida innecesariamente, porque Kurt no la miraba, había llegado de Lima Bean, había ido por agua y encendido la televisión con una sonrisa en el rostro, recordaba lo que había pasado con Sebastian y mejor aún el sábado lo volvería a ver, su sonrisa tambaleo un poco al darse cuenta de que no sabía en donde se verían y a qué hora, pero para su suerte era jueves y mañana podría preguntarle a Sebastian en la escuela.

26 de Febrero de 2011.

Kurt entró a su clase de francés, no había visto a Sebastian en toda la mañana y esa era su última clase, esta ¿decepcionado?, ¡Claro que esta decepcionado!, hasta el grado de no haber puesto atención a su clase favorita.

Esperó hasta que los pasillos se vaciarán y salió del salón, volteando de izquierda a derecha soltando un suspiro y caminando hacia la puerta de salida, desanimado y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y preguntas.

Sintió su cuerpo estrellarse contra los casilleros, su rostro se marcó en una mueca de dolor y respirando dificultosamente, alcanzó a ver el puño del jugador elevarse frente a él, giró su rostro hacia un lado, cuando escucho.

-¡NO!- Gritó alguien.

¿Podría ser? Esa voz, Kurt abrió los ojos repentinamente cuando escucho esa voz gritando, pero no se movió, mirando al lado opuesto de donde estaba su salvador.

-No te atrevas Azimio- Dijo ¡SI! Sebastian, su voz se oía un poco más cerca.

De reojo vio la desconcentración de Azimio, más este no dijo nada, solo se levantó y se fue, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y dejo salir aire por su boca, exhalando de la impresión.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo Sebastian poniéndose en cuclillas frente a Kurt, su tono realmente preocupado.

-Eso creo- Dijo Kurt muy bajo -Gracias- y lo volteó a ver.

Los ojos de Sebastian parpadeaban rápidamente y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, sus ojos lo recorrieron lentamente, deteniéndose en el pecho de Kurt que estaba subiendo y bajando, se acercó un poco más a él y por un momento Kurt pensó que lo iba a besar pero solo dijo.

-De nada- Parpadeando un par de veces más antes de pararse y extender su mano hacia Kurt.

Kurt volteo al rostro de Sebastian y ¡OH! esa mirada, tomo la mano de Sebastian se puso de pie, cuando estaba frente a Sebastian de pie volteo a ver el suelo.

-Amm ¿Seguro que estas bien? podría llevarte a la enfermería si tu...- le dijo Sebastian, señalando el pasillo por donde se encontraba la enfermería.

Kurt lo cortó -No, de verdad estoy bien- dio amablemente y sonriendo hacia él.

-Y entonces, si estás bien ¿Si irás conmigo a que te compre un helado?- dijo Sebastian, despacio y dulcemente.

La mente de Kurt hizo un repentino ¡AWWW!, que fue remplazado por su boca diciendo -Claro que si- no muy animado, no quería que Sebastian pensara que está desesperado, mas sin embargo lo dijo con un genuina sonrisa, como la que le dio cuando le grito desde la acera de enfrente de Lima Bean.

-Genial, amm entonces te veo, en las bancas principales del parque Selarih a las 2:00 ¿Te parece?- Dijo Sebastian, casi perdido en los ojos ¿Verdes? de Kurt.

-Estaré ahí entonces- Dijo Kurt, asintiendo la cabeza brevemente.

-Ok, nos vemos- Se despidió Sebastian, con esa sonrisa enorme y esa mirada, esa mirada hermosa.

Dio media vuelta y Kurt lo siguió con la mirada, algo había cambiado en sus ojos.

Cinco horas más tarde estaba recostado a lo largo del sofá de su casa, mordiéndose el labio inferior y una sonrisa se asomaba de las esquinas de su boca, pensando en lo que había pasado, Sebastian lo había salvado, Sebastian le había confirmado la salida, Sebastian Le Gusta.


End file.
